Lagunas de memoria
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rin perdiera todos sus recuerdos relacionados con Sesshomaru y lo que le rodeaba, acabando, por obra del destino, con humanos que odian a los youkais? NEW CAP!
1. Adiós, ¿para siempre?

**-LAGUNAS DE MEMORIA-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Adiós¿para siempre?_

Todo era sangre y destrozos en lo que antes era un hermoso palacio con su vegetación. El lugar de batalla, la batalla definitiva, había sido ubicado en uno de los escondites de Naraku donde Sesshomaru, Koga, Inuyasha y su grupo luchaban arduamente para deshacerse de él para siempre.

Una patada del youkai lobo y el ataque combinado de las dos espadas de los dos hermanos hizo que Naraku se convirtiera en una nube negra que se dirigió hacia el cielo evaporándose poco a poco donde le habían derrotado o eso habían creído.

---

En otra parte, muy lejos de aquella zona, una pequeña de cabello largo castaño claro y ojos dulces e inocentes verde esmeralda, se encontraba sentada en un amplio pasto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una suave melodía, su favorita. La dedicada a su amo. Cogió una de las tantas flores que había para oler su perfume con deleite. Sabía que él iría a luchar contra aquel enemigo que desde hacía tiempo le había molestado. También sabía que esa sería su última lucha, la última vez que se enfrentaría con él. Estaba segura de que a su vuelta llegaría algo cansado y quería recibirle con un obsequio para alegrarle el momento.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y más contenta que nunca se volteó imaginándose a su amo junto a Jaken y Ah-hun ya de regreso.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apagó y las flores que tenía entre sus manos cayeron libremente de sorpresa. Retrocedió un paso instintivamente donde su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente teniendo allí de frente al mayor enemigo de su amo, Naraku.

-estaré feliz si te destrozo... lástima que no pueda ver el rostro angustiado de Sesshomaru...

La niña se asustó más retrocediendo un nuevo paso. Quería llamar a su amo, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba muda, como cuando había visto morir a sus padres.

El hanyou lanzó un ataque contra Rin que cayó al suelo inconsciente. La debilidad de su espíritu le impedía matar a un simple humano y Naraku era consciente de ello.

-Sesshomaru sufrirás más de lo que sufro yo en mi ida al infierno... –en su último intento por hacer algo creó un fuerte viento que arrastró el cuerpo de la pequeña hasta el borde un acantilado la cual cayó sin ser rescatada por nadie.

Después de eso, Naraku sonrió triunfal y su alma y espíritu desaparecieron de forma permanente.

o.o.o.o.o

En su regreso, Sesshomaru vio como la tarde caía, el sol amenazaba con ocultarse tras las montañas verdosas, haciendo que el camino poco a poco fuera más oscuro y el ambiente más frío. Por la condición de su protegida había que apurar el paso. Tenían que encontrar un lugar cómodo y algo cálido para que ella no se resfriara. Y después quedaba el asunto de encontrar algo de comer para ella. Aunque de eso no tenía porque ocuparse él precisamente, para algo tenía a Jaken con él.

Hablando del sapo, sino fuera porque se encontraba algo agotado, que procuraba ocultar por puro orgullo, le habría asestado una patada sino dejaba de cantar y comentar los excesivos halagos que hacía hacia su persona sobre la victoria obtenida contra Naraku.

-lo hemos conseguido... mi señor sois fabuloso, genial, único, épico... solo vos podríais haber derrotado a un ser tan inferior como ese Naraku... jejeje, se lo tenía merecido... nadie osa burlarse de mi Gran Señor y salir vivo para contarlo... pero que victoria... el mérito es suyo amo, no de ese maldito hanyou... vos fuisteis quién acabó con él de forma definitiva... sois el mejor... no hay ningún otro ser tan poderoso como vos... ¿no opinái...? –no pudo seguir haciéndole la pelota porque tropezó con su amo quién se había parado de golpe- ay... –sobándose el trasero- ¿ocurre algo mi señor?

No obtuvo respuesta. Se fijó en el youkai quién tenía su mirada puesta en un punto específico, pero lo que le asombró era el ver sorpresa y preocupación en su rostro. Curioso, fijó también su mirada encontrando aquel espeso campo lleno de flores sin ninguna anomalía.

-¿mi señor, sucede algo? –volvió a preguntar.

Sesshomaru parecía que le ignoraba por completo. Su mirada estaba puesta en aquel lugar donde había dejado a su protegida, ordenándole de forma bien clara que no se moviera del sitio. ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviera allí? Ella hasta la fecha nunca le había desobedecido y si no estaba es que algo malo le había pasado.

Lentamente fue caminando fijándose en algo que había tirado en el suelo. Se agachó viendo unas pequeñas flores silvestres. Aspiró su aroma, sintiendo el de ella impregnado y el de otra persona más.

Furioso se levantó y volvió a caminar siguiendo el olor de la humana y por el bien de aquel hanyou que estaba muerto, encontrarla sana y salva.

-a... amo... espere¿a dónde va? –preguntó Jaken confuso del estado de Sesshomaru.

El inuyoukai fue caminando con las pequeñas flores en su única mano. Al llegar al borde de un acantilado, las apretó con fuerza, al haber perdido su rastro.

-¿amo?

Sesshomaru volvió a ignorarlo y de forma ágil saltó de roca en roca para caer limpiamente en tierra firme, teniendo delante un riachuelo donde la corriente era fuerte y peligrosa para un humano. No quería pensar como sería para ella cuando no sabía nadar.

No.

No quería pensar que estaba muerta, era algo a lo que se negaba.

-¿amo, qué pasa? –preguntó Jaken quién había bajado con la ayuda de Ah-hun y que al igual que el sapo estaba intrigado en lo que ocurría.

-buscad a Rin por ese lado... –señalando la derecha- avisadme cuando la encontréis...

Ambos youkais comprendieron al instante lo que estaba pasando, sobre todo, cuando Sesshomaru tras lo dicho, se había ido apresuradamente en dirección contraria a la que había señalado.

-no puede ser... –murmuraba Jaken para sí mismo- si algo le llega a pasar a la pequeña Rin... el amo se pondrá loco de ira...

Una de las cabezas del youkai dragón se movió inquieto ante esa teoría.

-vamos Ah-hun, no perdamos tiempo...

o.o.o.o.o

La búsqueda había sido larga y dura. Jaken de camino hacia donde se había separado de su amo, rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que la hubiese encontrado. No quería llegar con las manos vacías y decirle que no habían encontrado absolutamente nada de ella.

Tenía tanto pánico que era por eso, que Ah-hun de vez en cuando apremiara a que apurara. Seguramente con una esperanza de que Sesshomaru hubiera encontrado a la niña que tanto le agradaba.

Pasaron una curva y ahí estaba el youkai... ... ...solo. En su mano aún estaba el pequeño ramillete silvestre que seguramente la niña le habría hecho para él.

-Jaken... –pronunció simplemente.

-no... no hemos encontrado nada de nada... –dijo con miedo.

Agachó la cabeza sin ver que su amo había apretado la mano con tanta fuerza que las flores se rompieron dejando caer los pétalos suelo. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos como sangre, enfadado, frustrado, rabioso.

En esos momentos, mataría a alguien, al primero que tuviese delante. Incluso a Jaken. Pero había otra persona que deseaba aniquilar más que a nadie. El culpable de todo aquello. Corrección, los culpables.

Su cola peluda se alargó bastante y se elevó por los cielos para dirigirse en una dirección.

o.o.o.o.o

-¡KANPAI! –gritaron al mismo tiempo un grupo de amigos alegres y felices, aunque algunos tenían heridas en su cuerpo que eran tapadas para que no se infectaran.

-no me puedo creer que por fin hayamos derrotado a Naraku... –dijo Kagome aliviada.

-ahora que el peligro ha pasado... –empezó el youkai lobo todo serio- podemos casarnos sin problemas... –abrazando a Kagome de forma posesiva.

-oye lobo apestoso, suéltala ahora mismo... –interviniendo el hanyou de inmediato.

-¿qué te pasa chucho? –abrazando a la humana todavía más- yo la quiero, y no sé cuál es el problema... o¿es que tú también la amas?

Silencio total.

-¿qué... qué dices? –todo rojo y nervioso- ¿cómo me va a gustar esta estúpida?

-Inuyasha... ¡osuwari! –y el hanyou cayó.

-hay cosas que nunca cambian... –dijo el pequeño kitsune negando con la cabeza.

-pero otras que nunca volverán a ser lo que eran... –dijo Sango en bajo con una sonrisa triste.

-Sango... –dijo Miroku con compasión quién había sido el único en escucharla.

Aunque hubieran vencido a Naraku, Kohaku había muerto y eso le había dejado muy marcado a la exterminadora.

-Sango, estoy seguro que Kohaku no querría verte triste... él sabía que no iba a durar mucho en este mundo. Ha sido un muchacho muy valiente y que ha luchado con mucho valor y coraje... –dijo el monje en un intento de reconfortarla.

-Miroku... –mirándolo con asombro para luego sonreír tiernamente- gracias...

-no hay de que... sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, mi querida Sango... –decía todo esto a medida que le acariciaba el trasero- sabes que estoy para lo que tú quieras...

Sango estaba que temblaba de ira y no tardó más en darle una sonora bofetada.

-jóvenes de hoy en día... –murmuró Kaede tomando un poco de su té.

El ambiente de la fiesta cambió al habitual de todos los días, riñas, osuwaris, bofetadas. Todo como antes cuando Naraku vivía. Aquello era como el pan de cada día.

Repentinamente todos callaron al sentir la energía maligna de Sesshomaru acercándose a ellos.

Salieron de la cabaña, encontrándose con el youkai quién todavía tenía los ojos rojos y los dientes apretados como una bestia salvaje.

-Sesshomaru... –dijo el hanyou sorprendido de verle tan pronto y lo más importante a unos pocos metros de tierra de humanos.

Lo siguiente que sintió Inuyasha fue un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que hizo que cayera para atrás rompiendo la fachada de la pequeña cabaña.

-¿a qué ha venido eso? –preguntó de inmediato el menor de los hermanos.

-¡silencio! –ordenó el youkai- por culpa de tu estupidez, de tu insensatez, de tu mera existencia, apareció Naraku en mi vida...

Todos se quedaron más sorprendidos y con la confusión marcadas en sus caras. ¿Y ahora que tenía eso que ver?

-¡keh¿Te crees acaso que a mí me ha gustado que Naraku apareciera para destrozarme la vida? –sacando ya su espada para luchar contra él.

-poco me importa... irás al mismo lugar donde descansa ese hanyou, maldita escoria... –con ojos inyectados en sangre.

-espera Sesshomaru... –poniéndose Higurashi en el medio- ¿por qué¿Por qué intentas matar a Inuyasha?

-apártate Kagome... esto es entre mi "queridísimo" hermano y yo...

-¡ju! –sonriendo de lado- que equivocado estás Inuyasha... –cerrando los ojos tranquilamente- cuando haya acabado contigo, esa mujer también morirá... –mirándola con odio.

-¡¿qué?!

El resto del grupo se pusieron en alerta, preparados para defender a la humana. Pero¿qué le pasaba a Sesshomaru que se había vuelto en un loco asesino? Era como aquel demonio cuando Inuyasha y Kagome le habían conocido por primera vez.

-por encima de mi cadáver... –dijo Inuyasha indispuesto a perder a otra mujer.

-y así será... –sentenció Sesshomaru.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a luchar, pero el cansancio obtenido tras la lucha contra Naraku y las múltiples heridas, hacían mella en el más joven. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru, peleaba como alguien renacido y eso dejaban boquiabiertos a todos los presentes y a Kagome angustiada al ver como Inuyasha iba perdiendo considerablemente.

Una estocada por parte de Sesshomaru, haciendo que el hanyou quedara en el suelo y la punta afilada de la espada sobre su garganta.

-muere... –entrecerrando los ojos.

-no Sesshomaru, no lo hagas... -pidió Kagome con lágrimas.

Esas palabras provocaron que Sesshomaru se contrajera ligeramente al escuchar lo mismo de la boca de su protegida, de su pequeña. Recordaba como le había pedido de aquella forma tan suplicante que no matara a unos humanos. Pero lo que más recordaba era...

-----

_Flash back:_

Era de noche, el grupo compuesto por Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-hun y Rin dormitaban, excepto el youkai quién tenía la mirada en la nada como si allí hubiese algo especial. Su vista viajó hacia la niña que dormía apoyada sobre el youkai dragón, la cual se movía constantemente y su mirada era angustiada. Entonces fue cuando despertó abruptamente.

Vio como jadeaba y después suspiraba de alivio. Le miró a él de forma asombrada, quizás por verle despierto a esas horas. Bajó la vista sintiéndose indecisa y finalmente se levantó para acercarse a él.

-Sesshomaru-sama, he vuelto a tener otra pesadilla...

-son solo sueños... –volviéndose a concentrar en la nada.

-pero... no me gusta volver a revivir lo que les pasó a mis padres...

-solo es lo que hay en tu imaginación... debes pensar en otra cosa... ahora vete a dormir...

-sí... –yéndose a su sitio, sin embargo a medio camino se paró y se volteó a verle- Sesshomaru-sama¿por qué pelea con Inuyasha-sama si es su hermano?

-porque odio los hanyous... –respondió con simpleza.

-pero... –volviendo a bajar la vista con angustia- sé que también odia a los humanos... y yo soy humana... ¿o acaso a mí también me odia? –atreviéndose a preguntar algo que dependiendo de la respuesta la alegraría o deprimiría.

-no.

-entonces... –tratando de que su alegría no se hiciera muy presente- ¿por qué odia a la sangre de su sangre?

-mi padre murió por protegerle...

Eso hizo que Rin se sobresaltara sintiéndose mal. Volvió a bajar la vista más deprimida que antes.

-eso significa¿qué mi hermano me odia? –preguntó con voz quebradiza de que su hermano pensara algo así de ella.

-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-mis padres... cuando murieron... me sacaron de aquel lugar para salvarme... pero mi hermano se quedó para salvarnos a mis padres y a mí... aunque al final... –sin poder continuar.

-estoy seguro que tu hermano no te odia.

-pero... –sin estar convencida.

-él nunca te va a odiar... vosotros los humanos sois muy diferentes a nosotros y tenéis sentimientos de cariño y amor... nunca he conocido a un hermano humano que odiase al otro...

Ante tal respuesta, Rin se sintió tan feliz que sonrió ampliamente. Contenta se echó a los brazos de Sesshomaru ante su asombro de tener otra vez a esa humana tan cerca de él. Pensando en eso, no se percató de su proximidad y que le había dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La miró impresionado sin saber por primera vez en su vida como reaccionar.

-lo quiero mucho Sesshomaru-sama...

Eso lo dejó sin palabras.

Después de eso, la niña se acomodó en él durmiendo plácidamente libre de pesadillas.

-Rin... –susurró.

Levantó la mano y con lentitud comenzó a acariciar su larga cabellera.

-mi pequeña... –terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-----

Aquel recuerdo, la primera vez que alguien le decía que le quería sin importar nada era lo que conservaba ahora solo de ella. Eso y su dulce sonrisa que en muchas ocasiones le dedicaba.

-amo Sesshomaru... –llegando Jaken con el dragón de dos cabezas viendo como el youkai estaba inexpresivo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y sin decir una palabra, la guardó en su cinto dándole la espalda a su medio hermano y a los demás para emprender el camino.

-amo...

-¡déjame solo! –ordenó con voz dura y exigente.

Jaken agachó la cabeza con tristeza comprendiendo los sentimientos del youkai. No importara que aquella niña fuese humana, él, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo la apreciaba más que a nadie.

El youkai se perdió entre los espesos bosques.

-¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Miroku extrañado por su actitud.

-acaso¿tiene algo que ver con Rin-chan? –preguntó Kagome preocupada.

Jaken levantó la mirada con una profunda tristeza casi con lágrimas dándoles a entender que algo muy grave había pasado.

-¿no será...? –empezó a pronunciar Sango cortándose bruscamente.

El demonio solo asintió con más tristeza cerrando los ojos donde las lágrimas descendían libremente que fueron contagiadas por el resto de los humanos y a Inuyasha sorprendido de que el comportamiento tan furioso de su hermano se deba a una humana.

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte muy lejos de allí, en un campamento donde una de las tiendas resaltaba más que las otras en tamaño y en adornos, dando a entender que ahí residía alguien muy importante. En el interior, se hallaba Rin tapada con una manta y al lado de ella un hombre bien trajeado donde sus vestimentas parecían indicar que era algún señor feudal y que miraba a la niña preocupado. Poco a poco Rin fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del día. Finalmente abrió los ojos por completo, encontrándose con aquel hombre de tez morena sentado a su lado que la miraba con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¿estás bien pequeña?

-¿quién... quién es usted? –preguntó a medida que se sentaba en el cómodo futon donde había dormitado con un terrible dolor de cabeza- ah...

-cuidado pequeña... –acercándose de inmediato viendo que se iba a desmayar- has tenido que tener una buena caída para tener semejante chichón...

-¿chichón? –tocándoselo donde sintió un fuerte dolor y un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza- ¿cómo me lo he hecho?

-¿no recuerdas nada? –preguntó extrañado.

-no... solo... solo que mis padres fueron asesinados pero de eso hace ya muchos años y que después de eso, unos aldeanos me acogieron... y nada más...

-¿nada más? –repitió confuso.

-es que tengo la sensación de que hubo algo más... algo muy importante que me sacó de aquel lugar donde me golpeaban y me trataban mal... pero no sé que es...

-no te molestes en recordarlo... –posando tiernamente su mano sobre su cabeza- eso puede ocasionar más dolores y pareces estar muy debilitada... llamaré ahora mismo a mi sirviente para que te haga algo de comer...

-gracias... esto... ¿cómo se llama?

-llámame Eiji...

-ya se despertó esa niña pecosa y vagabunda... –dijo una tercera voz con malicia detrás de la cortina.

-¡Seichiro! –gritó Eiji regañándolo.

-¿y luego no lo es? –apareciendo un niño de la misma estatura que Rin de cabellos castaños y cortos con un pequeño flequillo en la frente. Ojos grandes, azules como el cielo pero con un toque malicioso.

-disculpa a mi hijo... está muy malcriado y ha perdido a su madre y a su hermana hace poco menos de un año...

-ah... lo siento...

-no te preocupes... –sonriendo y la miró largamente- ¿sabes? Te pareces mucho a mi difunta hija...

-¿yo?

-sí, ella era dulce y tenía un aire inocente... alegraba a todos con su sola presencia...

-esa niña no se parece en nada a Hiromi... –dijo el niño como si hubiesen insultado a su hermana.

-Seichiro ya es suficiente... –se dirigió a la niña- oye como no recuerdas tu pasado¿te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

-¿yo? –volvió a decir.

-padre¿qué dices? –dijo Seichiro sin gustarle esa idea.

-pareces estar sola y sin hogar... y tu presencia encenderá esa luz que había en nuestro castillo...

-¿eh? Pero...

-por favor... me gustaría adoptarte como hija mía...

Aquello hizo que Rin no supiera que decisión tomar. ¿No era algo precipitado? Se trataba de algo muy importante. De su vida. Y tenía la corazonada que ella le pertenecía a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.

-¿qué dices? –siguió insistiendo.

-me opongo rotundamente a que una fea vagabunda ocupe el lugar de Hiromi...

-Seichiro, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en estos momentos... –mirándolo duramente.

-disculpe... yo... yo no quiero que por mi causa... –empezó Rin nerviosa al ver la discusión que se había formado entre padre e hijo por su culpa.

-no te preocupes pequeña... –girando para verla con una dulce sonrisa- por cierto, dices que no recuerdas un fragmento de tu vida, pero¿cuál es tu nombre para no llamarte continuamente pequeña? O¿es que tampoco lo recuerdas?

-yo... sí... me llamo Rin...

-¿y no te apetecería vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante? –volvió a sugerir.

-yo... yo... yo no quiero ser una carga para usted... además, me acaban de conocer, no saben nada de mí... ni siquiera yo sé quién soy... –dándole dolor de cabeza recordando ese pedazo que no podía recordar.

-no te esfuerces en algo que te causa dolor... piensa que esto es como una nueva vida para ti... quizás eso que has olvidado no era muy importante... si lo fuera, lo recordarías como todas las tragedias que viviste... además¿no dices que en la aldea donde te acogieron te trataban mal?

-sí, es cierto... –asintió aunque parte de ella no se encontraba convencida respeto al pedazo de memoria que había olvidado.

-entonces¿te quedas con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar con un brillo de luz en sus ojos.

-sí... –accediendo con un suspiro de resignación.

-¡bah! –murmuró el niño girando la cabeza- pues niña ya te lo advierto, no pienses que tú y yo nos iremos a llevar bien¿lo has entendido?

Al verla vio asombrado como parecía estar en su propio mundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando la nada.

-

_-niña quedas advertida... aunque él haya decidido que te quedas con nosotros, no esperes que nos llevemos bien..._

-

Después de eso, Rin cayó desmayada dejando asustado al niño y a su padre.

-¡Rin!! –exclamó Eiji.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya sé que tengo muchos fics por ahí pendientes, pero cuando se me ocurrió éste me vino la divina inspiración y he estado todo este tiempo dedicándome a él. De ahí que no actualizara antes. Quiero comunicar que este fic lo tengo casi acabado, estoy con el último cap para terminarlo.

Espero que os guste este nuevo proyecto. Sino me lo decís en un review no lo sabré. Jejeje.

Un último comentario, tengo pensado publicar el 24 de diciembre un fic dedicado a ese día con todas mis parejas favoritas. Más información estará en mi profile.

'Atori'


	2. Flor que se cultiva, flor que florece

_**¿Nos volveremos a ver? Solo el destino lo dirá. ¿Te acordarás de mí? Si es necesario removeré cielo y mar para que recuerdes quién era yo para ti.**_

---

_Capítulo 2: Flor que se cultiva, flor que florece_

Todos los hombres de un gran y bello palacio cuidaban el exterior de forma agitada y apurada, pues hoy era un día muy especial tanto para los sirvientes como para aquellos que habitaban en el lugar. Después de muchos meses de ausencia, el señor de aquellas tierras regresaba a su casa tras haber estado fuera por asuntos políticos.

En el interior del carro donde se encontraba el hombre miraba nostálgico el paisaje tan reconocido por él. Anhelaba llegar pronto a casa, especialmente para ver a la preciosa jovencita que hace años había recogido y que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una muchacha inteligente y hermosa. Muchos hombres no hacían más que hacerle propuestas de matrimonio e incluso indecentes, pero ella sabía como rechazarlas. Y eso no era todo, su querido hijo Seichiro no hacía más que meterse en medio de aquellas proposiciones, alegando que la joven no merecía la pena porque no era más que una recogida sin hogar y sin familia.

Suspiró con fuerza al recordar que su hijo tal como había predicho, no había cambiado su actitud con ella en lo que habían pasado de años. Seguía lastimándola con palabras hirientes, pero ella en vez de molestarse o entristecerse, contestaba a todo eso con una dulce sonrisa comprendiendo en el fondo los sentimientos de su hermanastro. Eso hacía que Seichiro la mirase entre confundido y rabioso, marchándose como dándole a entender que había ganado aquella batalla.

El carro se detuvo en esos momentos y al rato un hombre le abrió la puerta haciendo una leve reverencia.

Nada más poner un pié en sus tierras, aspiró el aire del lugar.

-que gusto es estar nuevamente en casa...

-me alegra volver a verle padre... –dijo la voz grave de un chico de cabellos castaños atado en una coleta alta, de mirada seria y ropas oscuras.

-hola hijo¿qué tal todo por aquí¿Ha habido alguna anomalía mientras he estado fuera?

-nada fuera de lo común, padre. –contestó secamente el muchacho- ya sabe lo de siempre. A esa tonta correteando de aquí para allá. –soltando un bufido lleno de reproche- parece mentira que tenga veinte años. ¿Es que no sabe comportarse como la doncella que es, en vez de cómo una chiquilla de siete años? –dijo frustrante.

-es su naturaleza. Ella no ha nacido para estarse triste y quieta. Además, con esas acciones Rin-chan espera recuperar así ese fragmento de memoria perdido... –suspiró con pesadez- y mira que le digo que lo olvide. Que no se esfuerce en recordarlo. Si dejase atrás el pasado y se centrara en el presente o en el futuro.

-padre¿no será que temes que si lo recuerda se marchará?

-ya sabes que sí. –contestó con tristeza- los médicos que la atendieron dicen que cuando has perdido un fragmento en concreto resulta ser lo más importante de tu vida.

-sus "dejavú", como los llaman, ya van siendo muy constantes. El otro día se quedó otra vez mirando a la luna muy fijamente.

-¿estaba en cuarto menguante? –preguntó Eiji interesado.

-sí. –contestó extrañado.

-tal como pensaba. –volviendo a suspirar como si tuviese cien años- cada vez que la luna está en cuarto menguante, ella se empeña en verla una y otra sabiendo que no le hace ningún bien. Creo que es parte de ese pedazo de su memoria que ha perdido. La primera vez como cuando tiene sus "dejavús", cayó inconsciente.

-siempre ha sido tan estúpida. –dijo el chico con desprecio.

El padre no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante sus palabras.

-pero bien que te ocupas de esa estúpida.

-después de todo, es tu hija. Así lo has dispuesto el mismo día que nos la encontramos sin saber nada de ella. –argumentó.

-pero sé que...

-¡padre! –gritó una joven de veinte años de cabello largo hasta la cintura como el ébano, ojos grandes y dulces que parecían esmeraldas cuando brillaban de alegría. Vestía un kimono propio de una doncella de tonalidades verdes y obi amarillo- que contenta estoy de que hayas vuelto. –abrazándolo con suma alegría.

-¿mi pequeña se ha portado bien?

-claro. –respondió con un puchero mirándole algo ofendida como si fuera una niña pequeña- ¿verdad Sei-kun? –mirando al chico con dulzura.

-por supuesto que no. –contestó el chico tajante- te dedicas a estar al lado de los sirvientes estorbándoles a cada momento.

-ellos no se han molestado. –se defendió Rin con un tono que reflejaba la paciencia.

-porque no se atreven a decirle algo a la "hija del señor del castillo" –terminó mirando a otra parte completamente molesto.

-pero realmente no lo soy. –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Seichiro, llamado Sei con cariño, miró a Rin con asombro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan compresiva¿Por qué nunca se defendía de las palabras crueles que le decía?

En medio de ese silencio que se había formado, Eiji miraba a su hijo fijamente. Había algo en él que le había llamado la atención y ese algo no era de ahora sino desde hace mucho tiempo.

-señor... –apareciendo un guardia de palacio- un youkai ha aparecido en sus tierras.

-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó Eiji cambiando su buen humor al enfado lo mismo que su hijo que entrecerró los ojos.

-otra vez esos malditos monstruos. –dijo Sei con odio- padre, déjeme ir en esta expedición para derrotarle.

-Sei, no sabes en lo que te metes. Iré yo como siempre.

-padre, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Recuerda que yo también tengo la misma sed de venganza. –dijo con decisión.

-de acuerdo. –accedió viendo que no había manera para que cambiara de opinión- Rin, tú quédate aquí y no salgas.

-sí. Tened cuidado. –dijo la joven con tristeza y entrando a palacio.

Desde que había tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir allí con ellos no había recuperado nada de su memoria perdida. Había momentos en que trozos del pasado de una voz grave y grotesca le decía algo hacia su persona, pero en su mente no aparecía la imagen de esa persona. Por otro lado, había otra persona que solo aparecía en sus sueños, sintiéndose segura y protegida. Había sido alguien quién en una noche le había dado calor y confort alejando todos los males que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, al despertar no recordaba su rostro. Solo una luna en cuarto menguante y algo blanco.

-¿quién eres? –se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿habláis sola alteza? –preguntó una joven algo más bajita que ella, de constitución joven.

-no. Solo preguntaba quién es esa persona que aparece en mis sueños una y otra vez. –contestó con cierta melancolía.

-¿creéis que es la clave para recuperar vuestra memoria?

-algo me dice que sí. Pero mi cerebro se niega a recordar su rostro, incluso su voz. Sin embargo, la voz de otro hombre regañándome suena continuamente.

-alteza, creo que debéis descansar y no esforzaros en recordarlo así a la fuerza. Además, tenga en cuenta que su padre y su hermano han ido a exterminar a un demonio... ¿alteza? –mirándola con sorpresa donde nuevamente tenía los ojos fijos en un lugar como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y la cara pálida.

-¿"exterminar"¿"exterminador"? –murmuró para sí misma, dándole un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

-alteza¿estáis bien? –preguntó la joven alarmada agarrándola antes de que cayera al suelo como era previsto.

-sssí... –balbuceando a medida que se sujetaba la cabeza- Naoko-chan, creo que seguiré tu consejo e iré a descansar.

-será mejor que os acompañe. –sugirió preocupada y temerosa de que en el camino se cayera.

-no. Puedo yo sola. –soltándola suavemente para dirigirse a su habitación.

---

Cuando Rin estuvo en su cuarto, no hacía otra cosa que mirar la nada. La palabra "exterminador" había hecho que un pequeño pedazo de su memoria perdida regresara aunque muy vagamente.

Recordaba a un chico. A un joven exterminador. Algo más alto que ella de cabellos y ojos oscuros. De apariencia tímida pero al mismo tiempo valeroso. Incluso recordaba su nombre.

-Kohaku-kun... –susurró.

Junto a ese exterminador veía borrosamente al hombre blanco de sus sueños. Intentar Recordar a él, específicamente, hacía que el dolor de cabeza se intensificara de manera considerada como era habitual.

-no sé si será mejor hacer lo que dicen y no intentar recuperar mi pasado. Después de todo¿qué haría si lo recordara? Me han cuidado todo este tiempo. claro que cuando padre no tiene que marcharse para conseguir aliados para derrotar a ese youkai que buscan...

-----

_flash back:_

El movimiento continuado donde daba pequeños saltos, hizo que Rin fuese recuperando poco a poco la conciencia.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Eiji que la miraban aliviado. Entonces dándose cuenta de la realidad, se fijó que su cabeza estaba reposada en sus piernas las cuales hacían función de almohada para la niña.

-menudo susto me diste.

-¿qué... qué me pasó? –sentándose y echando un vistazo a su alrededor encontrándose en el interior de un carro con Eiji y su hijo.

-caíste desmayada. Antes de eso te quedaste como shokeada mirando a la nada.

-ah sí... –recordando aquella voz extraña pero no el rostro de su dueño.

-por tu culpa, tenemos que posponer nuestro viaje. –acusándola.

-Seichiro. –le reprendió el padre.

-¿eh?

-mi padre quiere que te vea un médico. Por eso regresamos a casa. Sin poder conseguir pistas de ese youkai. –terminó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿youkai? –cuestionó con una mueca confusa- ¿qué es un youkai?

Hombre y niño la miraron asombrados. ¿Cómo era posible que con los tiempos que corrían no supiera algo a lo que temer?

-¿tan ignorante eres para no saber lo que es un youkai? –preguntó Seichiro casi con burla.

-pues... solo recuerdo que mis padres, mi hermano y el resto de la aldea donde estuve lo nombraban. Pero no sé lo que son.

-son unos monstruos sanguinarios. –dijo Eiji con furia- escúchame atentamente Rin. –pidió con suma seriedad- los youkais en realidad son demonios. Seres crueles y despiadados sin corazón. La mayoría de nosotros, los humanos, queremos que esa raza se extinga de una vez para siempre. Yo más que nadie. Por eso voy de territorio en territorio buscando ayuda en los palacios para destruir a uno en concreto.

-¿destruirlo? Pero¿tan malos son?

-no son simplemente malos inocentona. ¿No has oído a mi padre? Son seres sin corazón. Ni siquiera tienen compasión. Matan por diversión, nosotros somos su comida. Aunque los hay peores. –agregó a medida que desviaba la vista hacia otro lado.

-puede... puede... puede que entre ellos haya alguno bueno. –defendiéndoles, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierto porqué lo había hecho. Había sido algo inconsciente.

-no hay ninguno. –dijo Eiji decididamente- Rin atiende, esos youkais son peores que monstruos. Ellos matan a sangre fría. –cerrando los ojos para abrirlos y mirarla- como a mi mujer y a mi hija.

-¿es por eso que los odia?

-así es. Por eso busco aliados, para eliminar al asesino de mi familia y lo que me arrebató.

-pero¿cómo sabe que quién las mató fue un youkai?

-verás, –acomodándose en su asiento- mi mujer y Hiromi fueron a un templo por petición de los monjes para que lo visitaran. Por supuesto, fueron escoltadas por varios de mis mejores guerreros. No importaba a donde fueran, lo primero era la seguridad de mi familia y el camino era peligroso para ellas. Yo había quedado con mi hijo en palacio ya que se había resfriado. Fue entonces cuando uno de los guardias que las habían escoltado apareció herido de muerte, contándonos que un youkai de vestimenta y pelo blanco había matado a toda la gente del templo incluídas mi mujer y a Hiromi.

-¿un youkai de vestimenta y cabello blanco?

-sí. Dijo que con una sola mano había asesinado a todos de forma cruel y violenta, como si así calmara su ira. No tardé en coger soldados e ir al templo, pero allí solo quedaban los cuerpos hechos pedazos de los monjes, mis guerreros y de mi familia. –recordándolo con gran dolor- desde ese momento, me juré que los youkais eran seres que no debían existir y que encontraría a ese demonio causante de la muerte de mi hija y de mi mujer y matarlo con mis manos. –dijo con rencor.

-sinceramente, yo no entiendo a esa gente que van con los demonios. –aportó Seichiro con repugnancia- traicionan a los de su clase. Humanos con demonios. –agregando con asco- y esas mujeres que se enamoran de esos monstruos saliendo de ahí...

-hanyous. –terminó Rin inconscientemente por él.

Nuevamente la miraron con sorpresa y asombro.

-¿cómo es posible que no sepas lo que son los youkais, pero sí los hanyous? –preguntó Seichiro esta vez con desconfianza.

-no... no lo sé... –respondió con sinceridad y sorprendida de sí misma.

-¿no habrás tenido trato con ninguno, verdad? –volvió a preguntar de forma sospechosa.

-no... que yo sepa...

-¿no será que ese pedazo de memoria que perdiste está vinculado con un hanyou?

-imposible. –contestó el padre por ella- he oído rumores sobre un hanyou que hace años robó la famosa "Shikon no tama" y que por ello, una gran sacerdotisa perdió la vida.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver, padre?

-si esta niña estuviera realmente con un hanyou no la encontraríamos bien ataviada y tan saludable y con un rostro lleno de color. –viéndola con una sonrisa en sus labios- es como si no le hubiera faltado de nada y la hubieran tratado como algo muy valioso.

-quizás. -afirmó ella no muy segura- este kimono no sé quién me lo dio. Sé que antes iba más sucia y con otro kimono que no abrigaba nada.

-no te esfuerces, pequeña. –dijo con dulzura pasando su mano sobre su cabeza- ya lo recordarás todo en su debido momento. Por ahora te quedarás con nosotros¿te parece bien? De hecho, puedes llamarme padre si así lo deseas.

-eh... –sin saber que decir- yo... yo... no creo que a Seichiro-san le agrade demasiado.

-ya te he dicho que no te preocupes.

-yo... ¿de verdad? No quiero ser una molestia.

-mira niña, toma una decisión ya. –dijo Seichiro harto.

-está bien. –accediendo finalmente.

-¡genial! –exclamó entusiasmado- cuando lleguemos a palacio te presentaré a todos. Incluso te buscaré una doncella para ti... ¿Rin? –notándola ausente y pálida como antes.

-

_-parece que es decisión del amo... en cuanto todo esto acabe, regresaremos a palacio y acabarás siendo tratada como si fueras la princesa del castillo..._

-

después de recordar ese suceso, volvió a caer desmayada...

-----

-tuve que estar con alguien importante. –murmuraba para sí misma- alguien que debía protegerme de todo. ¿Cómo es que olvidé a alguien así? –atormentándose como era la costumbre.

Se levantó de cama viendo como el anochecer había caído. Se dirigió hacia la terraza para contemplar nuevamente ese astro brillante del cielo que no hacía más que atraerla como a un imán.

-¿qué misterio me guardas mi querida luna?

o.o.o.o.o

Otro día ordinario que había transcurrido, otro youkai que había exterminado dejando su cuerpo hecho pedazos. Todo era igual que antes, antes de conocerla. ¿Cómo pudo una simple niña humana afectarle tanto?

A quién se engañaba.

No era una simple niña humana. Ella era como la luz. Con su sola presencia, con aquella cálida sonrisa lograba calmarlo y serenarlo.

Como echaba de menos esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cuando regresaba.

Empuñó su espada con fuerza al saber que nunca más volvería a verla. Todo en su vida, en su corazón se había vuelto oscuro y sin ninguna pizca de compasión. Odiaba a todos los seres por igual y ahora su única ambición era que todos ellos padecieran el mismo sufrimiento que tenía él. Solo aceptaba como compañía y aliados a dos de sus sirvientes, Jaken y Ah-hun, aunque eso no quería decir que los tratase amablemente.

Solo a ella, ella era la única que recibía "cariño" de su parte. Le había tocado tan hondo, tan profundamente.

Quizás era por su carácter fresco e inocente. En su interior no había ningún tipo de malicia. Se preocupaba por todos, ya fuesen amigos o enemigos. El que fuera con él, contrastaba demasiado.

Ella, la bondad personificada; él, obsesionado con el poder, frío y sin corazón.

Ella alegre; él tosco.

Ella siempre sonriendo, él continuamente serio.

Miró la luna fijamente sintiéndose melancólico. Recordando sucesos suyos, sucesos que nunca olvidaría y que guardaría.

-----

_flash back:_

-oiga amo¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –preguntó la pequeña Rin.

-¿qué?

-¿cuántos años tiene? –preguntó curiosa.

-niña estúpida¿cómo osas preguntar una tontería como esa?

-Sesshomaru-sama¿es una tontería? –dirigiéndose hacia él.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte suya.

-seguro que usted es más joven que Jaken-sama. –siguió inocentemente.

-¿me estás llamando viejo, maldita niña? –preguntó el demonio sapo exasperado.

-no. Pero Sesshomaru-sama tiene un aspecto más jovial y es mucho más ágil que usted.

-eso es porque somos de distintas razas de demonios. –explicó el inuyoukai- nunca hay que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia.

-entendido. –dijo de forma clara- pero Sesshomaru-sama...

-¿y ahora qué quieres¿Es que no piensas callarte? –decía Jaken completamente harto de semejante parloteo.

-aunque sea un youkai, supongo que tendrá un cumpleaños¿no?

-a mí no me interesan esas trivialidades. –contestó secamente.

-pero... Rin quería hacerle un regalo. –dijo tristemente y desilusionada por la respuesta recibida.

-niña tonta¿no sabes entender al señor Sesshomaru? Él no se preocupa por esas nimiedades.

-pero...

-¡y cállate! –sentenció Jaken.

Rin guardó silencio sintiéndose más angustiada que nunca. No porque su amo no tuviese en cuenta el día de su cumpleaños, sino porque nunca más celebraría el suyo propio.

---

Esa misma noche, Sesshomaru regresaba de su típica investigación de la zona sobre si encontraba alguna pista de Naraku. Cuando llegó al pequeño campamento donde estarían todos dormidos, halló a Jaken apoyado contra un árbol durmiendo con un globo saliéndole por su nariz, a Ah-hun donde una de las cabezas reposaba encima de la otra... pero faltaba alguien más de aquel grupo.

Su primer instinto era darle una patada a su inútil sirviente, pero sus sentidos le hicieron saber que ella no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Con cautela, fue siguiendo su olor con la decisión de mirarla de forma intimatoria a modo de castigo. Sabía que con eso la asustaba y la hacía sentir mal. Sus órdenes eran claras. Ella no debía andar sola por la noche por aquellos parajes desconocidos. Estaba infestado de youkais, la mayoría sedientos de carne humana. Para él, sería un golpe muy bajo tener que luchar con un demonio de bajo nivel.

Llegó a un claro donde ella estaba sentada haciendo algo que ignoraba ya que le daba la espalda.

-Rin. –llamándola duramente.

La niña dio un respingo del susto recibido. Se giró y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Con energía se fue acercando al youkai quién ya se preparaba para darle su justo castigo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver como ella le daba un ramo de flores silvestres.

-como considera absurdos los cumpleaños, pues Rin-chan no quiere rendirse y hacer que recuerde lo maravillosos que son. Por eso, hasta que sepa cuando es, consideraré hoy su cumpleaños. Lo tendré grabado en mi mente. –dijo con seriedad y una decisión muy infantil que le producía una gracia interna al youkai.

-¿tan importante es eso para ti?

-sí. Cuando vivía con mis padres, el único regalo que recibía era su cariño. Éramos muy pobres. Pero yo con eso me contentaba.

-¿es que acaso esperas que yo te dé ese sentimiento? –preguntó casi con burla sin mencionar ese nombre que para él consideraba absurdo y estúpido.

La niña le miró inexpresivamente, bajó la mirada y volvió a mirarle felizmente.

-usted me ha dado la vida y el estar junto a alguien tan maravilloso como usted, ese es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Sesshomaru la miró ligeramente sorprendido. Ella daba, pero no le pedía nada a cambio. Solo el estar junto a él.

Sonrió tiernamente y miró la luna donde dentro de unos días estaría llena.

-el primer día que veas la primera flor de primavera, cuando la luna esté en cuarto menguante, ese día será mi cumpleaños. –contestó finalmente.

-¿eh? –mirándole confusa- pero amo, eso puede caer en cualquier día, no en uno en concreto.

-Rin, tengo más años de los que piensas y no recuerdo exactamente que día nací. Solo sé que fue cuando apareció la primera flor de primavera en una noche con la luna en cuarto menguante.

-eso significa ¿qué cuando Rin crezca usted será viejo más que Jaken-sama? –preguntó con miedo.

-ya te he dicho que hay distintas razas de demonios. Su ciclo de vida no es igual en todos. Es muy probable que cuando crezcas yo siga igual.

-menos mal. –suspirando aliviada- creía que cuando creciera no estaría a mi lado. Quiero estar para siempre junto a usted. –diciendo aquel deseo que tanto anhelaba.

-y lo estarás. –dijo por inercia, posando su única mano sobre su cabeza sintiéndose enternecido por el afecto que tenía hacia él y viendo como ella le sonreía feliz.

-----

Y ahí estaba rota la promesa.

La primera promesa que hacía a alguien y ya rota. ¿Cómo pudo haber prometido algo y además cuando esa promesa era eterna? Demasiado seguro de sí mismo se sentía al pensar que podría tener y conseguir todo lo que quisiera.

Y así continuaría.

Él era Sesshomaru, el gran youkai, el lord de las tierras del oeste.

Seguiría matando y seguiría buscándola para hallar nuevamente esa paz interior.

Ella estaba viva.

Se rehusaba a creer que hubiese muerto. Aunque hubiese pasado el tiempo, la traería de vuelta. Aunque tuviese que buscar en el lugar más escondido, la encontraría.

-Jaken –llamándolo repentinamente.

-¿sí amo? –acercándose a él.

-¿cuántos años tiene Rin ahora?

-ah... pues... creo que 20, señor. ¿Puedo preguntar para qué lo quiere saber? –todo confuso sobre la edad de la humana.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru lo ignoró completamente. Su mente estaba puesta en como sería Rin a esa edad y algo le decía que seguramente sería asediada por muchos hombres. Sabía que cuando una humana se encontraba en desarrollo de convertirse en toda una mujer, era la mejor oportunidad para esos seres y pedir su mano en matrimonio. Y si eso sucediese la perdería para siempre.

-"no pienso consentirlo. Para empezar ella es solo mía. No permitiré que esté con otro hombre. Ella se quedará conmigo para siempre."

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Ahora han pasado los años. Rin ya es toda una mujer y sigue con su padre adoptivo que como podéis apreciar odia a todos los youkais por una razón poderosa. Algo me dice que algunos estaréis con cara de asombro.

Y ya veis también. Sesshomaru se niega a creer que está muerta aún con los años pasados. Sigue acordándose de ella y desea encontrarla. ¿Lo hará¿Y si la encuentra, ella le recordará?

Pues me queda decir, que las respuestas a vuestros reviews las pondré mañana en mi pág de Basho no Aotsuki y por supuesto daros las gracias por dejar vuestros comentarios. Doy las gracias a: _La Hanyou de Inuyasha, Rin Tsuki, L.I.T., selene, colewings, FlorHaunted, Brenda jet aime, takako-kurumi y maita._

Una última cosa más y es que en nochebuena os traeré un regalito a todos los amantes de esta pareja.

Un fic.

_Preview:_ Inuyasha y los otros sienten el aroma de Naraku, pero ese día es 24 de diciembre, y Kagome quiere regresar a su época para pasar la nochebuena con su familia. El solo hecho de mencionar la comida, hace que Inuyasha y su grupo se vayan con ella... y unos cuantos más. Rin que estaba de paso, la escucha y le comunica a Jaken el asunto de Naraku. También le dice que para no ser un estorbo se irá con Kagome a su época y eso hace feliz a Kagura ya que está con ellos y así podrá pasarla asolas con Sesshomaru. ¿Qué hará el youkai¿Irá a destruir a Naraku y se quedará con Kagura o por el contrario irá a buscar a su protegida a la época de Kagome?

'Atori'


	3. Dolor y decisiones cruciales

_**Eres como el hijo de la Luna¿quién realmente¿Qué fuiste para mí? Aunque mis recuerdos hayan sido borrados, mi corazón y mi alma siguen pensando en ti. Figura de la Luna, mi amado y misterioso Señor.**_

---

_Capítulo 3: Dolor y decisiones cruciales_

La mañana ya había llegado fresca como la naturaleza misma. El cantar de las pequeñas aves despertaba en esos momentos el sueño de Rin que abría los ojos sintiéndose más cansada que descansada.

Ya no sabía cuantas veces soñaba con aquel hombre de blanco. Siempre era lo mismo. Una figura al horizonte contemplando el cielo, cabellera larga casi plateada que ondeaba con el viento. Vestimentas blancas que también se mecían y una extraña cola peluda colgado de su brazo derecho. Antes de que el sueño finalizara, ella seguramente, avanzaba hacia él donde se giraba para verla. Luego despertaba y aquel rostro era olvidado como sus memorias.

Derrotada se puso su bata y se acercó a la terraza viendo en el cielo los nubarrones grises, presagio de lluvia y de tormentas.

-parece que hoy no podré salir de palacio... –se dijo a sí misma con una media sonrisa. no le gustaba para nada estar en un sitio cerrado. A ella le encantaba el sabor del bosque, correr, caminar por él. Tenía la impresión de que ese sentimiento era parte de su memoria perdida.

El canto de un pajarillo atrajo toda su atención. Su melodía era suave y relajada. Inconscientemente, comenzó a tararear acompañando al son del ave o eso creía. Al cabo de diez segundos se detuvo extrañada dándose cuenta.

-esto... –recordando de forma concisa que ella la había compuesto dirigida a la persona de sus sueños, mientras lo esperaba.

-

_-Yama no naka... Mori no naka... Kaze no naka... Yume no naka..._

(TRADUCCIÓN: En la montaña, en el bosque, en el viento, en un sueño)

-

Lo siguiente se fue perdiendo en la lejanía sonando como ecos. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue todo negro y la voz de alguien llamándola de forma alarmante.

---

Rin despertaba sintiendo como la cabeza le pesaba horrores.

-eres tonta de remate, si dejaras esos recuerdos. –murmuró una voz masculina llena de reproche.

-Se... Sei-kun... –viéndolo a su lado- has... ya has vuelto... –se desperezó por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se echó a sus brazos toda contenta- ¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto sano y salvo¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-ay no seas plasta y ¡suéltame! –dijo nervioso y ligeramente azorado.

-¿dónde está padre? –preguntó alegremente.

-en su habitación...

-voy a verle. –cortándole.

-pero Rin... –pero ella ya había abandonado la habitación- es mejor que no vayas... –dijo en bajo con tristeza.

Rin corría felizmente con intenciones de recibir a su padre. El hecho de que siempre se fueran a una batalla para eliminar a los youkais siempre la ponía los vellos de punta. Especialmente cuando iban con ganas de derrocar al asesino que padre e hijo buscaban con ansias.

-padre... –entrando en su habitación, sin embargo el color de su cara pasó al blanco al verlo lleno de heridas muy graves, sus ropas llenas de sangre y su armadura desquebrajada- ¡¡padre!! –yendo a su lado.

-no Rin-sama. –dijo un hombre que había en la habitación.

-¡suéltame! mi padre... –decía desesperada llena de lágrimas intentando zafarse.

-por favor mi señora, su padre se encuentra en un estado crítico. Debemos dejarlo descansar.

-no... no va a morir... ¿verdad? –preguntó esperanzada.

-no puedo asegurarle nada. –contestó con cierto pesar- Eiji-sama se puso de escudo para proteger a su hijo de los youkais que fueron a exterminar. –eso rompió todo el optimismo de la joven- De todas formas, Seichiro-sama se encargó de vengar de forma valerosa y honorable. Actuó como un auténtico guerrero. –dijo con cierto orgullo.

-pero... ¿qué pasará con mi padre?

-todo depende de cómo reaccione. Nosotros ya hemos hecho todo cuanto hemos podido. Por favor señora, le ruego que se tranquilice y no pierda la fe.

-sí, tienes razón... –miró al hombre que yacía acostado sintiendo el mismo dolor que él- puedo... ¿puedo quedarme?

-mi señora... –intentando replicar.

-solo quiero hacerle compañía. –pidió implorante.

-esta bien señora.

-gracias. –agradeció la muchacha acercándose a Eiji para colocarse a su lado.

Estaba muy malherido y quería ofrecerle su ayuda de alguna manera. Entonces de repente, acudió una imagen borrosa.

-

_¿Era un humano¿Por qué sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre? Su aspecto era terrorífico. Y aún así, su presencia tan aterradora no la asustaba. Al contrario, verle así, lleno de heridas, viendo como no podía moverse, le producía una lástima tremenda. Sentía enormes deseos de ayudarlo. Y eso fue lo que hizo._

-

La imagen de aquel sujeto se distorsionó por completo, pero un nuevo dolor de cabeza más intenso que todos los que había tenido cuando recuperaba parte de su pasado, acudió haciendo que volviera a desmayarse. Sin embargo, ahora le recordaba, ahora sabía quién era aquella persona.

-Sesshoma... –decía mientras caía medio inconsciente.

Pero se cortó al caer bruscamente al suelo y su cabeza contra el duro suelo. No llegó a escuchar como los sirvientes que habían en la habitación habían gritado alterados su nombre. No había visto como su padre había entreabierto los ojos sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo y una sensación nunca antes tenida. La muerte, la sentía muy próxima.

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras, en otro castillo custodiado por youkais, un demonio salía disparado hacia al exterior. Dentro del palacio, Sesshomaru se encontraba completamente fuera de sí. Sus ojos ahora rojos como la sangre fulminaba a aquel que se le acercara.

-¡¡no quiero que volváis con las manos vacías¡¡TRAÉDMELA DE VUELTA!! –exclamaba furioso.

Todavía insistía en que ella, su protegida estaba viva. Se agarraba como un loco a esa idea. Solo él podía decidir cuando fuera su final, y ahora no era ese momento. Ella estaría con él durante muchos años más. Dándole esa cálida sonrisa, molestándole a cada rato, recibiendo sus regalos...

Bien sabía que cuando la encontrara, las cosas no serían como antes. Ella ahora sería toda una joven y quizás su inocencia...

Eso lo frustró de sobremanera. Pensar que un hombre la hubiera tocado, le daban arcadas. Lo mataría sin dudar, aún en presencia de ella. Nadie tocaba lo que por derecho era suyo. Su vida le pertenecía.

-¡¡QUE NADIE DESCANSE HASTA QUE LA HAYAIS ENCONTRADO!! –gritó a lo alto fuera de sí, haciendo que todos los youkais a su servicio temblasen de miedo.

-keh! Que fácil se los pones. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas con sarcasmo.

El youkai cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su ira interna.

-¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó calma y con dureza.

-solo vengo porque Kagome me lo pidió. –apoyándose en el marco a medida que se cruzaba de brazos- sabe que Rin es muy importante para ti y ella es la única capaz de hacer que te "tranquilices" un poquito.

-¿estás diciendo que he estado controlado por una niña humana? –preguntó con burla.

-llámalo como quieras porque es la verdad. –contestó con naturalidad- ¿ahora no me vas a negar, que desde que ella entró en tu vida te volviste un poco más pacífico?

-¡¿qué has dicho?! –mirándole gélidamente sintiéndose insultado.

-está viva. –dijo de repente mirándole con seriedad.

Sesshomaru se asombró ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras.

-Kagome siente su espíritu. Su energía sigue en este mundo.

-¿dónde está? –exigió saber.

-no pidas demasiado. No es tan fácil sentir una presencia tan débil como la suya.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo y le aventó un puñetazo que hizo que cayera al suelo. El hanyou le miró furioso y asombrado.

-gracias por nada. –dijo irónicamente- ¿vengo a darte una buena nueva y así me lo agradeces?

-mi protegida no es débil. –recalcando cada palabra.

Inuyasha le miró completamente sorprendido por lo que había dicho, entendiendo que detrás de aquella fachada se escondía un profundo sentimiento que su medio hermano nunca había querido reconocer.

Tranquilamente se fue levantando y sin decir ni una palabra, se fue directo a la salida.

-Sesshomaru... –parándose en el sitio- Kagome y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para encontrar a Rin... pero... –mirándole de reojo seriamente- debes de imaginar que si han pasado ya quince años y no ha vuelto a ti pueden haber muchas posibilidades. Que la tienen secuestrada o que haya perdido la memoria... hay que tenerlo en cuenta...

-sea lo que sea, no me importa. La recuperaré y la traeré de vuelta aquí, a su verdadero hogar. –dijo con decisión.

Inuyasha sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-no eres tan malo como aparentas... –emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha.

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo de forma inexpresiva el lugar vacío donde había estado el hanyou. Incluso él le había dicho que no era un ser cruel. Él había cambiado, era consciente de ello. Y lo había hecho por ella. Por aquella niña de ojos esmeralda donde había vivido a tan corta edad la cruda realidad...

-----

_flash back:_

-oiga amo, la niña vagabunda esa no para de seguirnos… -susurró Jaken cuando estuvo a su lado, mirando de soslayo a la pequeña criatura.

Sesshomaru ya se había percatado de eso. Era por esa razón que se dirigían a una aldea de humanos, para dejarla.

El olor a sangre y la presencia de lobos junto a un demonio de gran categoría había hecho que dedujera el estado de aquella villa donde había vivido aquella niña.

Paró en una colina viendo ahí abajo una pequeña aldea. Los hombres y las mujeres trabajaban amenamente en sus labores, los niños se dedicaban a jugar alegremente. Era un buen sitio para aquella humana.

La miró haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Ella así lo hizo viendo fijamente aquel lugar y luego a él.

-vete con ellos. –dijo de forma seca y cortante girando sobre sus talones, dejándola y abandonándola en aquel lugar.

Pero cuando dio tres pasos, notó el cuerpo de aquella pequeña sobre su pierna, agarrándole con fuerza a medida que lloraba desesperada.

-n... no... no... –pronunciaba con dificultad.

-oye humana¿cómo osas negarte a la petición del Gran Sesshomaru?

-¡no quiero estar con los humanos! –gritó de tal forma haciendo que Jaken retrocediera un paso que provocó que cayera al suelo- no quiero... no quiero... –negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡basta ya! –ordenó el youkai- ¡vete con ellos!

-yo... yo no... quiero estar... con ellos... –dijo la niña entre hipos- por... por favor... no me deje... con... con ellos... –aferrándose con más fuerza a su pierna.

Sesshomaru miró a la niña. ¿Qué hacer¿Llevarla consigo? Por supuesto que no. Él odiaba a los humanos. Es más¿por qué permitía tanto acercamiento de esa niña hacia su persona? Y lo más importante¿por qué había tomado la decisión de revivirla? Ya había visto a miles de humanos, tanto mujeres como niños, muertos con sus propias manos. ¿Por qué había regresado por ella cuando había olido su sangre¿Por qué no la había dejado tirada, muerta, en aquel camino cuando la encontró?

-Jaken.

-¿sí amo?

-trae a Ah-hun.

-ah... ahora mismo... –yendo de inmediato por el dragón que habían dejado en el claro.

Cuando Sesshomaru se quedó asolas con la niña se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-¿por qué no quieres estar con los humanos? Tú eres una de ellos.

-porque ellos... ellos... mataron a mi familia... unos bandidos... vinieron... y los mataron... y la gente... donde yo vivía... no me trataban... bien... por eso... no quiero... estar con ellos...

-¿y quieres estar con un youkai¿Nunca te han contado como somos en realidad¿Quién no te asegura que en cualquier momento te mate?

-usted... usted no es... no es tan malo... –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió al inuyoukai- por favor... déjeme... déjeme quedar... con usted... yo... yo seré... obediente... –eso lo dejó inexpresivo y sin palabras. Esa niña sabía la verdad sobre los de su especie y estaba más aterrada de los débiles humanos que de los poderosos youkais. No le tenía sentido.

-amo ya estoy aquí. –dijo Jaken montado sobre el dragón de dos cabezas.

Sesshomaru, de espaldas a su sirviente, mirando a la niña, se levantó y sin mirar a nadie con una seriedad impasible se colocó al lado de sus dos seguidores dejando a la chiquilla confusa y temerosa de que la abandonaran.

-Jaken.

-¿sí?

-¿todavía se conserva aquel kimono a cuadros que pertenecía a mi fallecida hermana?

-por supuesto mi señor.

-creo que será de la talla de la niña. -mirándola donde en ella veía una sonrisa muy amplia y llena de alivio.

-pe... pero Sesshomaru-sama... esa vestimenta pertenecía a su hermana... la princesa de las tierras del oeste. –decía alarmado e incrédulo- son ropas que pertenecieron a un miembro de la realeza Inu.

-ella vendrá con nosotros. Si promete que será obediente y no estorbarme, haré de ella una auténtica princesa como lo era mi hermana.

-sí señor, seré buena y obediente. –dijo con seriedad.

-----

Y así había sido. En ningún momento le había contradicho de sus decisiones. Sin protestar, sin quejarse acataba todas sus órdenes al pié de la letra. Aunque después descubriese que no todo en él era bondad como imaginaba, eso no hizo que cambiara su opinión sobre que fuera una buena persona. Que inocente era. No podía evitar preguntarse si cuando la encontrara seguiría pensando que era alguien bondadoso.

o.o.o.o.o

Ella despertó terriblemente cansada y con otro dolor de cabeza, aunque éste era diferente de los anteriores. Le dolía horrores. Se llevó una mano notando que tenía hecha una cura.

-¿se encuentra bien, Rin-sama? –preguntó la voz de Naoko preocupada.

-ah... ss... sí... –sentándose sobre el futón algo aturdida- ¿qué... qué me ha pasado?

-¿no lo recuerda?

-solo la imagen de mi padre herido y yo a su lado... después de eso, nada más...

-según Tetsuo-sama, usted se había quedando mirando a su padre fijamente perdida en sus propios pensamientos y luego susurró algo que no alcanzó escuchar.

-no... no lo recuerdo...

-supongo que cuando cayó, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza perdiendo ese fragmento.

-sí, puede ser. Ese espacio lo tengo como en blanco. No recuerdo nada. Creo que en vez de recordar, está yendo a peor. –dijo de forma angustiada.

-¿de verdad desea recordar su pasado? –preguntó con pena- ¿no es feliz aquí?

-claro... pero... –cortándose- nada... ¿podrías dejarme sola?

-sí. –haciendo una leve reverencia hasta que abandonó el cuarto.

Rin suspiró angustiada. Como deseaba saber que era lo que había perdido. Lo único que sabía era que había estado con alguien a quién adoraba más que a sí misma. Para ella, él era su mundo, una buena persona, el único que la hacía sentirse protegida.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias personales y de un cajón sacó un kimono a cuadros de tonalidades naranjas. Esa persona se lo había regalado, era lo único que tenía de él. Lo olió como aspirando su perfume.

-deseo tanto saber quien eres... mi amo, mi señor... –susurró mecánicamente abrazando aquellas ropas.

---

Mientras tanto, Seichiro vigilaba la salud de su padre quién tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo de forma tranquila y serena. El joven había ordenado que se retiraran todos los guardias y médicos para así poder estar asolas con él.

-hijo... –cerrando los ojos- espero que cuides bien de Rin-chan.

-padre.

-me queda muy poco tiempo de vida. –dijo calmadamente.

-padre no diga eso. Muy pronto te pondrás bien. Todavía es pronto para que me deje.

-Sei, durante estos años has crecido y madurado en cuerpo y alma. Al decir verdad, sino tuviéramos que ir a esta batalla iba a pasarte todos mis poderes y obligaciones como mi heredero.

-pero padre... yo... yo no puedo... todavía soy joven... no sé nada de política...

-deja de mentirte a ti mismo. –dijo sonriente- conoces más de lo que dices... te conozco hijo... al igual que de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Rin.

-¿eh?

-sé que no la miras con odio como antes. Con el paso de los años, has estado viendo como crecía y se iba convirtiendo en una mujer hecha y derecha. –Sei solo bajó la mirada avergonzado recordando la pura sonrisa de la joven- todos los posibles candidatos que hiciste que no se fijaran en ella, fue por despecho. Si tú no podías tenerla como esposa ya que es tu hermana, ellos tampoco¿verdad?

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver padre?

-Sei... –tosiendo con fuerza- aunque Rin sea de la familia, no tiene lazos de sangre contigo ni conmigo... –volviendo a toser- no debes pensar en vuestra condición... yo estaría muy feliz si ella estuviera con alguien como tú...

-padre...

-¿pro... promete... que... que la... cuidarás... y la... harás... feliz...? –hablando con dificultades debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos azules de Seichiro. Cumplir la última voluntad de su padre, en su lecho de muerte, no podía negarse. De hecho, ni él mismo quería decir que no. Él la amaba, pero ella estaba figurada y conocida en aquellas tierras como hermana suya. Y si daba la noticia de que se casaban se armaría un gran escándalo y ella sufriría al sentirse señalada por estar con su hermano, cuando en realidad no compartían lazos de sangre.

Miró a su padre donde tenía los ojos cerrados, había dejado respirar y su cuerpo se encontraba inerte.

Limpió sus lágrimas tomando una actitud seria y decisiva.

-poco me importa lo que vayan a decir... yo ahora soy el señor y rey de estas tierras y si ven nuestro casamiento como algo pecaminoso que vengan a mí a decírmelo a la cara... padre, prometo que no sufrirá... cuidaré de ella...

o.o.o.o.o

El tiempo acompañaba a un día tan fatídico como aquel. Las nubes juntas, grises, la copiosa lluvia. Sin embargo, aquel temporal no importaba a la gente de los pueblos cercanos o amigos del difunto quiénes se encontraban fuera de palacio algunos con la cabeza gacha, otros llorando y algunos mirando como el cuerpo sin vida depositado sobre la dura piedra se iba consumiendo por las llamas. Deseo suyo de querer ser incinerado y luego que sus cenizas fuesen depositadas junto al resto de sus antepasados.

Seichiro observaba el funeral de su padre desde una de las ventanas de palacio. Él como hijo suyo tenía que estar ahí, pero estaba seguro que su padre no le hubiera importado el que no asistiera, si la causa era su hermanastra.

Giró su vista hacia ella donde estaba sentada sobre el futón con una mirada cargada de tristeza y angustia. Perdida en su mundo.

Cuando le había dado la trágica noticia, había vuelto a tener una especie de flash back y de no haber sido porque estaba a su lado, habría caído al suelo golpeándose nuevamente la cabeza como la última vez donde según el guardia más leal de su padre y amigo suyo, le había comentado que había murmurado algo.

-"no puedo permitir que recupere la memoria. No quiero que se vaya de mi lado."

-cuando vi a mis padres morir... no quería ver morir a nadie más... –dijo Rin de pronto, acaparando toda la atención de Seichiro- y hasta la muerte de nuestro padre, no lo he visto... salvo en una persona...

-¿fue eso lo que has recordado?

-sí... recuerdo vagamente que aquel hombre tenía dos personalidades. Una buena y otra mala. La mala había hecho que me raptase y que casi me matara. Pero esa persona, la que soy incapaz de recordar... –pronunciaba con tanta terneza y melancolía que provocaba los celos en Seichiro- vino a rescatarme. Él había venido por mí. Todavía conservo el recuerdo de sentirme aliviada y contenta de que él arriesgándose a todo viniera a buscarme. Después de eso, recuerdo a una mujer... una miko que fue la que me salvó de una muerte segura... –decía con un terrible dolor de cabeza que casi le impedía continuar- recuerdo que aquel hombre en sus últimos momentos estaba con su apariencia buena... y luego, su compañero acabó con él quedando solo huesos... –agarrando después las sienes tras recordar el momento.

-Rin¿por qué te empeñas en recordar algo que te hace daño? Deja a esa persona en paz. Ya han pasado 15 años¿no crees que si realmente fueses alguien importante para él ya te hubiera encontrado? –dijo lleno de rencor e ira.

-sí... pero...

-escucha Rin, antes de que "mi" padre muriese hizo que le prometiera algo, y es lo que pienso hacer.

-¿eh? –mirándole extrañada por su actitud por primera vez seria ante ella.

-como bien sabes, al morir él, yo como primogénito suyo, soy el heredero de estas tierras, por lo tanto el soberano de esta región.

-claro. –asintió sin saber a donde conducían sus palabras.

-pero eso solo será si tuviese una esposa. Y bien sabes que durante este tiempo no se me había pasado la idea de buscarme una con quién comprometerme. Pero ahora es inevitable y aunque sea un matrimonio arreglado y por conveniencia poco me importaría.

-pero hay muchas mujeres que están locas por ti y anhelan llegar a ser candidatas a convertirse en tu esposa.

-no he acabado Rin... –cortándola- dije que no me hubiera importado un matrimonio arreglado. Pero si tengo la libertad de casarme con alguien que está prohibido, mando todo a paseo, para casarme con esa mujer que no puedo evitar amar.

-Se... Sei... ¿de... de... de qué estás hablando? –preguntó completamente asustada.

-"mi" padre me dio el consentimiento para casarme contigo. Me pidió que te hiciera feliz y no se opone a que nos casemos.

-pe... pero... ¿qué... qué dices? Se... Sei-kun... somos hermanos... –impactada por la noticia.

-¡tú no eres mi hermana¡no compartimos ningún vínculo de sangre!

-Se... Sei-kun... –solo pudo susurrar su nombre del miedo que le producía el rostro tan lleno de determinación.

-por lo tanto no hay impedimentos y si los hay que vengan a mí a decírmelos... y si llegan a hacerte algo lo pagarán muy caro...

-Sei-kun... pero... yo... –sin saber como decirlo- dices que quieres casarte conmigo... pero el matrimonio es algo muy serio... y que se realiza por el sentimiento de amor entre dos personas...

-¿acaso no me expresé con claridad que yo te quiero? –preguntó con un matiz lleno de ironía.

-pero yo...

-"mi" padre me pidió que cuidara de ti, y que yo era el candidato ideal para ser tu esposo... –mintiendo en lo último, sabía que de hacer eso, la conseguiría sin tapujos- ¿piensas fallarle a aquel que te dio todo?

-no... –negando con suma tristeza.

-entonces... –levantándose- dentro de una semana anunciaré nuestro compromiso. Te prometo que realizaré la boda de tus sueños, ahora descansa. –antes de dejarla, le dio un beso tímido en la mejilla.

Al quedarse sola, las lágrimas fluyeron de forma liberal cayendo sobre la manta que era sujeta por las manos de Rin que sujetaba con fuerza sintiéndose impotente. Ella solo sentía un aprecio fraternal por él. Nada más. Su corazón ya estaba ocupado por una persona. Era esa persona que no recordaba y que al mismo tiempo se acordaba. No le tenía rostro, pero sus actos de protección, el saber que era alguien especial para él, tantas cosas hacía que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Con lágrimas rondando por su mejilla, miró el cielo oscuro lleno de nubes grises y la lluvia cayendo sin cesar. Incluso ellas les impedía ver ese astro lunar que de alguna manera extraña le recordaba.

-si no te hubiera olvidado... ¿por qué a ti precisamente¡¿por qué?! –ocultando con sus manos las gruesas lágrimas que aparecían- ven... ¡¡ven a buscarme!! –gritando al aire.

o.o.o.o.o

-amo¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Jaken confuso viendo como Sesshomaru se quedaba mirando de forma fija y hasta preocupante el cielo donde alguna nube tapaba la luna llena.

-"es extraño... siento como si ella estuviera sufriendo... como si me llamara... ¿cómo es posible que sienta esto? No puede ser." -con una mano sobre su corazón asustado de que le doliera pero no físicamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas por haber tardado en poner la conti de este fic, pero entre el trabajo y cosas personales no me daba tiempo a revisarlo y a publicarlo. Lo cierto es que sino fuera por la insistencia de una lectora mía, este cap tardaría mucho más en ser actualizado. Así que si hay alguna incoherencia o algo, culpas a ella (Monse me vengo por tus amenazas)

Fuera de todo eso, ahora las cosas se han complicado algo más y seguirán complicándose que esto no es nada. Sei prácticamente la ha obligado a que sea su mujer, Rin siendo como es, no puede negar más bien a la petición de su padre ignorando que solo fue una opinión ya que si Eichi estuviera vivo, no forzaría a la hija que crió a ser obligada. Cuando Sesshomaru se entere aquí va a correr sangre y de la buena. Lo he puesto como alguien loco o como un niño mimado que le han quitado el juguete y quiere recuperarlo aunque tenga que poner el mundo patas arriba.

Dos aclaraciones de este cap. La canción de marras que Rin tararea, supongo que muchos sabréis a cual me refiero¿no? Para algún despistado, es aquella que canta cuando espera a Sessh, cuando éste vuelve de luchar contra el clan de las panteras. A mi parecer es una canción muy bonita. Me costó horrores buscar la letra del segundo fragmento y ya ni digamos la traducción. Esta canción, tendrá algo que ver en futuros capítulos; La otra aclaración, por si acaso, es sobre el hombre muerto que dice Rin haber recordado. Se trata de Suikotsu.

Por último, y para no dar más la lata, agradecimiento de todo corazón a aquellas que me dejan sus reviews y se molestan en leer este fic tan pesado y la promesa de que leeré vuestros fics. Solo pido tiempo y un mes de vacaciones (eso es pedir mucho en esta época XD) Ya sabéis que las contestaciones están en mi pág de grupos Basho no AoTsuki que ya he subido, las encontraréis en la sección de Inuyasha. Besos y ja ne!

-

_**PREVIEW PRÓX CAP:**_ _Rin ha sido encontrada finalmente, pero no por Sesshomaru. Ella acabará tomando una decisión respeto a sus sentimientos, mientras que Seichiro empezará a sospechar sobre el pasado de su hermanastra. La melancolía de Sesshomaru crecerá más y más deseando tenerla con él cuanto antes._

-

'Atori'


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

_**Todas mis pesadillas se disolvían cuando estabas a mi lado. ¿Tanto era el cariño que profesaba hacia ti? ¿O era algo más a lo que en aquel ignoraba?**_

---

_Capítulo 4: Tan cerca y tan lejos_

-¡estáis hermosa! –alabó la joven Naoko después de hacerle el último retoque a lo que era su vestido de novia.

Consistía en dos piezas, un kimono completamente blanco propios de la realeza. Una especie de chaqueta que llegaba hasta el suelo también blanco con algunas tonalidades verdes que combinaba con sus ojos a la perfección. Lo mismo que la cinta que tenía sobre su cabello para tener sujeto ese mechón tan característico en ella.

-quizás... –dijo simplemente llena de tristeza la misma que se reflejaba en su rostro.

-princesa, ¿qué os ocurre? –preguntó Naoko viéndola en ese estado a pocos días de casarse con el mejor y poderoso hombre de esas regiones- ¿es que estáis preocupada por lo que dirán los demás?

-no... bueno, sí... ambas cosas... –confesó con sinceridad sentándose sobre su futon.

-alteza, ya sabéis que no debéis inquietaros por eso... Seichiro-sama ha dado la orden clara que si alguien intenta decir algo en contra de vuestro matrimonio sería condenado...

-Naoko-chan, no estoy preocupada por mí misma, sino por él... además... sabes perfectamente que no lo amo...

-ya... –comprendiéndola perfectamente. No obstante había sido su doncella personal y amiga confidente desde que la habían asignado cuando era niña igual que ella- princesa... –sentándose a su lado- ¿habéis intentando hablar con él sobre esa situación?

-sí... desde el primer momento en que me dijo que me casara con él... intenté que comprendiera, pero... es la voluntad de mi padre... no puedo negarme... –sintiendo sus lágrimas cayendo nuevamente por sus ojos- lo que más me duele es que, si me caso con Sei-kun, algo me dice que traicionaría a ese hombre...

-¿habláis de aquel que no sois capaz de recordar?

-sí... –mirando el cielo que se veía desde su ventana con una sonrisa melancólica- no recuerdo su rostro, no recuerdo como era físicamente... pero poco a poco mi corazón va recordando todos los momentos que pasaba con él... recuerdo como venía a salvarme, como me protegía, incluso recuerdo que era alguien de apariencia completamente fría, pero yo lo veía como alguien cálido y una persona maravillosa y generosa...

-¡princesa! –la chica se levantó completamente asombrada mirando a Rin con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿estáis hablando como si estuvierais enamorada de él?

-¿eh? –mirándola asustada- pero... pero... ¿qué dices? –desviando la mirada sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera ella, su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía escondidos hacia ese desconocido sin rostro.

-la forma que tienes de hablar de él, tus ojos soñadores, tu sonrisa deslumbradora, todo en ti te delata como enamorada...

-ah... ah... –llevándose sus manos a sus mejillas sintiéndolas calientes por el rojo que cubría en su cara- ¡pero es un amor imposible! –cerrando los ojos donde más lágrimas salían pero éstas eran diferentes a las anteriores, ya no eran de pena sino de frustración y rabia- aunque estoy enamorada de él, hay algo que me dice que lo nuestro no puede ser... no por lo de Sei-kun... sino, porque tengo un presentimiento que esa persona que tanto estimo no me corresponde...

-Rin-chan... –llamándola por su nombre que era pocas veces- no digas eso... –colocándose frente suya para atraer su cuerpo y abrazándola dándole el consuelo que necesitaba- ¿quién no se iba a enamorar de una persona tan maravillosa como tú?

-él... –dijo toda convencida.

o.o.o.o.o

En otra parte, no muy lejos de aquel castillo, por un camino, había una pareja que andaba bajo una atmósfera bastante tensa. A pesar de que el clima era agradable e ideal para pasear el uno al lado del otro en un lugar donde la vegetación y los cultivos que los rodeaban eran ricos y abundantes, el hombre y la mujer se encontraban algo apartados el uno del otro. La mujer quién era la que iba delante, iba completamente enojada y molesta, mientras que el hombre la miraba algo nervioso en como controlar la situación y con la mano estampada en su mejilla.

-vamos Sango, ¿no me digas que sigues enfadada por una tontería como esa?

La mujer se paró en seco, ante el miedo incrementado del hombre y su temor aumentó más al ver que se había volteado donde de sus ojos canela echaban fuego. En ese momento pensó que utilizaría todas sus armas que tenía puestas como exterminadora, desde su hiraikotsu hasta su espada.

-¡¿UNA TONTERÍA DICES?!

-pero Sango, ya sabes que no puedo evitar mi costumbre de pedir a cualquier mujer que sea la madre de mis hijos... ya sabes que por esas mujeres no siento nada especial... yo te quiero solo a ti... tú eres la verdadera madre de nuestros dos pequeños... es solo que no se me va esto que heredé de mi padre... –dijo en un intento de arreglar la situación.

-solo son excusas Miroku... –cruzándose de brazos.

Miroku solo suspiró resignado. ¿Cómo ganar su perdón cuando había pedido algo indecente delante de su esposa? ¿Cómo decirle que esa manía no podía quitársela de ninguna manera?

-teníamos que habernos traído a Kirara... si fuésemos con ella hacia esa aldea, no tendríamos este problema... y lo más importante, no hubiéramos tardado tantos días en estar fuera de casa...

-¿y quién se ocuparía de Kohaku y Ryuji?

-podríamos habérselos dejado a Inuyasha y a Kagome-sama...

-Kagome ya tiene sus angustias y calamidades con Inuyasha y el pequeño Inuyama...

-es verdad... –sonriendo- la versión infantil de Inuyasha... el pequeño Inuyama que no para de hacer travesuras y gamberradas...

-no me vengas con esa actitud monje, que aún sigo enfadada contigo...

-¿qué se le va hacer? Estaré calladito hasta que se te haya pasado el enfado... –dijo derrotado.

La mujer irritada por ese comentario tan despreocupado como el que tenía antaño, giró la vista hacia el frente para proseguir su camino, con un Miroku que la seguía un poco más cerca de ella.

-¿te has enterado? –escucharon de pronto, por lo que inconscientemente Miroku y Sango se pararon para ver a un grupo de campesinos que habían detenido su trabajo y murmuraban algo entre ellos que parecía ser escandaloso- el joven príncipe se va a casar con su propia hermana...

-que indecente... –comentó otro.

-pero después de todo, el joven príncipe no tiene lazos de sangre con la princesa Rin...

Miroku se quedó asombrado seguido de su mujer al haber escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Sería la misma Rin que conocían y que daban por muerta? Querían respuestas y si estaban en lo cierto, estaban seguros de que cierta persona se alegraría, aunque a su manera, por la noticia.

-disculpen... –intervino Miroku- sin querer hemos oído vuestra conversación... provenimos de una aldea del oeste y nos ha llamado la atención sobre ese enlace que comentabais... –por no decir que aquellos aldeanos estaban cotilleando.

-¿qué es lo que desean saber?

-han dicho que el príncipe iba a casarse con su hermana, pero que ella no tiene vínculos de sangre con él, ¿cómo es posible?

-muy fácil. Nuestro antiguo señor, que en paz descanse, la adoptó hace 15 años...

-hace 15 años... –susurró Sango dándole las cuentas a cuando sucedió aquello.

-según parece el antiguo señor y el joven príncipe por aquellas iban de viaje por las tierras del oeste y se encontraron con la joven...

-dicen que cuando la encontraron estaba inconsciente, y con ligeras heridas por su cuerpo. Cuando despertó, parece ser que debió darse un buen golpe en la cabeza que perdió un fragmento de su memoria...

-debió ser un acontecimiento muy importante en su vida, ya que después de aquello la joven princesa no para de tener como dejhá vùs sobre cosas muy extrañas y luego cae desmayada...

-aunque lo más importante es que las noches en que la luna está en cuarto menguante, la princesa no para de observarla con fijeza, a medida que tararea una melodía infantil, como si estuviera en trance... es lo que cuentan en palacio...

-eso sí, lo que le ocurrió en su niñez y lo que padeció lo recuerda perfectamente... pero lo que pasó en el transcurso de un año antes de que la encontraran lo tiene en blanco...

-corren rumores de que poco a poco va recuperando la memoria pero ella no dice nada... quizás porque no quiere abandonar a Seichiro-sama, su hermano... hace poco murió su padre y dado el carácter tan bondadoso y amable de la princesa no quiere dejarlo...

Miroku y Sango se miraron seriamente. No había ninguna duda. Aquella princesa de la que hablaban podía ser Rin perfectamente. Solo ella tenía un corazón tan gentil como aceptar todo sin rechistar. Solo ella había tenido tantas ganas de estar con el terrible Sesshomaru y vivir feliz a su lado. Acabaron por deducir que la joven intentaba recuperar a la fuerza ese fragmento del pasado.

-¿y cómo es ella físicamente? –preguntó Miroku. Después de todo solo eran suposiciones, si el físico coincidía con el de ella, tendrían que correr a informar.

-¡hermosa! –la calificaron todos los campesinos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y las caras rojas llenas de lujuria.

Sango casi se cae al ver que existían más hombres pervertidos por el mundo, aparte de su marido.

-entiendo... pero... ¿podrían concretar un poco? –pidió Miroku nervioso imaginándose el estado de su esposa.

-desde luego... tiene la piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello largo como el ébano cae como una cascada por su espalda. Siempre tiene un mechón sujeto en el lado derecho. Sus ojos son preciosos. Verdes como esmeraldas, dulces y apacibles. Su sonrisa es deslumbradora, preciosa... –acabó uno de los hombres suspirando.

-y su cuerpo tampoco queda atrás... aunque siempre anda con esos kimonos reales donde apenas se distingue su figura, se puede apreciar sus brazos delgados, su cintura estrecha y esos pechos propios de una verdadera mujer... no me extraña que Seichiro-sama se hubiera fijado en ella... con razón rechazaba a todas sus posibles candidatas y alejaba a todos los chicos de su "hermana" –terminó con cierto retintín.

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

En el exterior del palacio, sesshomaru se encontraba observando la pequeña flora que crecía en un sitio en particular. Era el de ella. El espacio que le había regalado y donde la primera vez que había ido, había plantado una flor que se había cruzado en su camino. todavía recordaba lo que le había dicho.

-

_-es un regalo para agradecerle el que me quede con usted..._

-

A cada día que pasaba, más y más la echaba de menos. Y más sentía su sufrimiento. Quería tenerla ya, ahí, en esos momentos. Cantándole aquella canción que había sido dedicada solo a él. Su hermosa y melodiosa voz.

Entonces, fue cuando le sintió. No solo a él, sino también a su leal vasallo donde podía notar en su mirada como preocupación.

-¿y ahora qué quieres Inuyasha? –fue lo que dijo Sesshomaru sin todavía voltearse a verlo.

-si vas hablar conmigo de esa manera, será mejor que no te lo diga... –juntando sus manos y sonando infantil.

-Jaken, si has dejado pasar a un híbrido que viene a sermonearme, ten tu vida contada... –le aseguró el youkai.

-ah... señor, lo siento... es que él no paró de insistir en entrar porque tenia algo muy importante que decirnos... –decía a medida que suplicaba con la mirada a Inuyasha para que se lo contara.

-si se trata de que "no" somos realmente hermanos o que me darás a tessaiga, no sabes las buenas nuevas que me darías... –dijo cínicamente para mirarlo de forma maliciosa- aunque dudo que sea eso, ¿verdad?

-¡maldito Sesshomaru! para empezar me disgusta tanto como a ti el hecho de que seamos hermanos...

-lo dudo... –mirando nuevamente el pequeño jardín como si ahí viera el rostro de su pequeña y tratando de hacerse una idea de cómo sería actualmente.

Inuyasha observó eso y relajó todos sus músculos adoptando una pose calmada.

-la hemos encontrado... –dijo finalmente.

La sorpresa del youkai fue tal que sus ojos por un segundo parecieron dos órbitas.

Jaken por su parte abrió la boca por completo mirando al hanyou sin palabras. La niña estaba viva y la habían encontrado. Se sentía tan feliz que estaba seguro que su amo todavía más, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente. Se fijó donde se había girado y emprendía el camino casi de forma apurada.

-espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-a traerla de vuelta... dame su localización... –dijo de forma exigente como era su costumbre.

-está en el sur, en uno de los palacios más lujosos de la zona... sin embargo, te aconsejo que no vayas...

-¿qué has dicho? –preguntó incrédulo.

-te he dicho que la hemos encontrado... bueno, más bien fueron Miroku y Sango que habían ido a una aldea del sur a exterminar a un demonio...

-ahórrame los detalles Inuyasha...

-ella te ha olvidado...

-¿cómo? –preguntó Jaken estando sorprendido y con su alegría y esperanzas que cayeron en un pozo sin fondo.

-no en el sentido de que haya sido por voluntad propia... –aclaró para alivio interno del youkai- Miroku y Sango se han informado y les contaron que ha perdido la memoria, concretamente desde el día que te conoció...

-¿se ha olvidado solo de mí? ¿Se ha olvidado de todo lo que he hecho por ella? –decía con cierto rencor e incredulidad- ¿y quieres retenerme? –mirando a su medio hermano- yo le haré recordar quién era yo para ella...

-no lo hagas... no sabes lo que le provocarías... –Sesshomaru le miró con atención donde él estaba bastante serio- Miroku y Sango también me contaron que no para de tener como flashes cuando ve o nota algo relacionado contigo y tras recordarlo cae inconsciente... también me contaron algo muy importante... en las noches con la luna en cuarto menguante, ella no para de observarla con fijeza... quizás inconscientemente te recuerda a ti... piensa que si te ve directamente, podrías causarle un shock muy fuerte...

-pero recuperaría la memoria, estúpido hanyou... –intervino Jaken.

-pero es mejor que el golpe no sea tan fuerte y vaya poco a poco...

-¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sesshomaru interesado.

-Kagome, los demás y yo iremos a buscarla... si nos ve primero a nosotros su impresión no será tan fuerte...

-partid cuanto antes... –dándose la media vuelta para adentrarse en su castillo con una pequeña sonrisa adornada en su cara.

La habían encontrado y muy pronto estaría con él.

-

-ya has oído al amo, venga, en marcha... –dijo Jaken quién casi daba brincos por la noticia y se iba en dirección hacia donde estaba el dragón de dos cabezas para comunicárselo.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto sin moverse todavía. Su medio hermano le había dejado el mensaje de "iros y tráemela" pero era algo muy difícil. Ella estaba comprometida, destinada a casarse y no podía romper el enlace porque su querido hermano la quería egoístamente solo para él. Además, la humana era bien cuidada en aquel lugar y le daban el cariño y amor que seguro que Sesshomaru jamás le daría.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dijo que la habían encontrado?

-"después de todo, él sufre y aunque sea que se reencuentren y que sea la propia Rin la que decida que hacer..."

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

Una sola palabra decía todo de los rostros cansados de los cuatro viajeros, impresionante, asombro. Observaban sin palabras el lujoso palacio que tenían delante de sus narices. Habían oído que era uno de los palacios más preciosos no de aquella zona, sino del mundo, pero las palabras se quedaban cortas.

-escuchad, ¿qué os parece si alertamos a esta gente sobre la presencia de un youkai y quedarnos una noche como en los antiguos tiempos? –sugirió Miroku tentado por la elegancia de aquel señor castillo.

-Miroku, por favor no tientes... aunque dejé a Inuyama con Shippo, quiero regresar cuanto antes... –pidió Kagome sin despegar su mirada del castillo.

-keh! Ya te dije que no era necesario que vinieras... que podíamos ir Miroku y yo, pero te empeñaste...

-tú con el poco tacto que tienes para las cosas lo estropearías todo... –dijo Kagome mirándole con enfado.

-además de eso, nosotras somos mujeres y la entenderíamos mejor que vosotros... aparte... –mirando de reojo a su esposo- que la salvaríamos de pervertidos como tú...

-pero Sango, ¿cómo iba yo a hacerle algo a la pequeña que acompañaba a Sesshomaru? –dijo haciéndose la víctima- sería un completo suicidio...

-pues no parabas de babear como un viejo verde en todo el camino...

-pero Sango, eso fue porque...

Repentinamente pasaron dos guardias que vieron en la entrada a los cuatro viajeros. Al ver a Inuyasha sacaron sus espadas y rápidamente corrieron hacia él.

-¡youkai! –gritó uno de ellos.

-pero, ¿qué les pasa a estos? –preguntó la exterminadora impresionada por el buen recibimiento.

Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y sacó a tessaiga que se convirtió en un colmillo. De un golpe, hizo que los dos guardias cayeran al suelo que con dificultades solo pudieron sentarse.

-por favor, no hagan nada... venimos en son de paz... –dijo Kagome de forma apresurada.

-los youkais nunca vienen en son de paz... y menos ese... –señalando a Inuyasha.

-keh! Como siento desilusionaros pero no soy youkai...

-pues si no eres un youkai, -empezó la voz de Seichiro que aparecía caminando hacia ellos con traje de guerrero junto a unos cuantos soldados- tampoco eres un humano... por lo que solo queda una especie... hanyou... –parándose en seco con una cara de asco- youkais y hanyous venís siendo lo mismo... sois peores que animales que os abastecéis de sangre humana y matáis por diversión...

-no todos son así... –defendió Kagome.

-tú eres una miko, ¿no es así? –viendo sus ropajes de sacerdotisa- tú un monje, -viendo a Miroku- y tú una exterminadora de ¿demonios? –preguntó con sarcasmo- ¿qué hacéis vosotros al lado de un hanyou? No me tiene sentido...

Inuyasha no sabía porque, pero ese chico no le agradaba en absoluto por lo que le miró con odio.

-¿quién eres tú para hablar de esa forma llena de superioridad?

-no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con gente tan asquerosa como los youkais o hanyous... pero vistos en que vas a morir me presentaré... soy Seichiro, el señor de estas tierras...

-entonces, ¿tú eres el que se casará con Rin? –preguntó Sango.

-¿de qué la conocéis? –preguntó de inmediato con suma seriedad- ella no tiene nada que ver con hanyous.

-keh! Como siento desilusionarte chico...

-Inuyasha... –acercándose Kagome a él para que no hablase.

-Seichiro-sama... –susurró uno de sus guardias el cual era distinto al de los demás- ese hanyou... ¿creéis que...?

-no... se le parece a la descripción pero no es... además recuerda que fue un youkai... y no tenía orejas perrunas...

-¿qué pasa si fuera youkai y no tuviera estas orejas?

-que serías el asesino de mi madre y mi hermana Hiromi... pero te salvas ya que tampoco tienes una luna en cuarto menguante incrustada en la frente... sino ya te hubiera matado con mis propias manos...

La sorpresa fue tan grande que a la mente de los cuatro amigos les vino solo una persona. Solo un ser se parecía al propio Inuyasha y con esas características.

-¿dónde está Rin? –preguntó Inuyasha. Por alguna razón, algo le decía que debía sacarla de allí. En aquel lugar no estaba segura.

-ya te lo he dicho, ella no tiene nada que ver con hanyous... ella los odia al igual que a los youkais... mi difunto padre le enseñamos como sois realmente...

Ahora agradecían que Sesshomaru no estuviera allí, sino les habría matado por haber cambiado los ideales de la humana.

-y la verdad, empiezo a estar harto de vosotros... tengo una boda pendiente que preparar, pero primero eliminaré a los hanyous y a sus compañeros que pasen por mi camino... –con una mano dio la orden de atacar y todos los guardias se dirigieron hacia los cuatro amigos.

-¡vámonos de aquí! –exclamó Miroku evitando luchas innecesarias.

Inuyasha cargando a Kagome dio un salto hacia atrás, seguido de Miroku y Sango, los cuales se perdieron en aquel profundo bosque.

-han huido... –dijo Sei con decepción.

-señor, ¿quiere que mande un equipo de búsqueda? –preguntó el mismo guardia que antes le había hablado.

-no... no quiero que esa gente se vea más involucrada en este palacio... –apretando los puños imaginándose el pasado perdido de su hermanastra- ¿dónde está Rin?

-está con Naoko-san, en la parte trasera de palacio...

-no quiero que nada de esto llegue a sus oídos...

-sí, mi señor...

-"no pienso permitir que ella recuerde, nunca..."

---

No muy lejos de allí el pequeño grupo respiraban agitados y aliviados. La visita no era lo esperado. Aquella gente no solo odiaba a los youkais, sino a hanyous y a aquellos humanos que iban con ellos. La tan sola idea de pensar que Rin había crecido en un sitio así les producía pánico, al igual cuando le comentasen a Sesshomaru el éxito de su misión. Ni siquiera habían logrado verla.

-¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Sango.

-lo más inteligente, sería decirle a Sesshomaru que nos hemos equivocado de persona...

-Miroku... –pronunció Kagome impresionada- ¿qué estás diciendo? Aunque Sesshomaru sea cruel, Rin es lo más importante para él, siempre lo ha sido... piensa en ella también... ¿qué sucederá cuando recuerde todo y ese chico si se entera la juzga o algo peor? no podemos dejarla en un lugar como este...

-la verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo... –apoyó Inuyasha muy serio- ese Seichiro hay algo que no me gusta de él...

-parece que va muy en serio lo de eliminar a todos los youkais y hanyous... –argumentó Miroku.

-si supiera que la mujer con la que va a casarse estuvo precisamente con un youkai, y no con cualquier youkai, sino con el asesino de su madre y hermana...

-si las mató, solo pudo suceder antes de que conociera a Rin. –dijo el medio demonio convencido al igual que los tres.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon una simple canción proveniente de una dulce voz. Inuyasha agudizó su olfato reconociendo al instante aquel aroma. De inmediato y seguido de sus amigos se dirigió hacia esa melodía ocultándose en uno de los árboles viendo allí a dos mujeres. Una sentada en el suelo vestida elegantemente, la dueña de la canción. Y la otra mirándola fijamente.

Lo tuvo claro. Era ella. No había duda. Quizás pasaran 15 años, pero su rostro era el mismo.

-que hermosa dama... –dijo Miroku impresionado- si supiera que la niña de Sesshomaru se iba a transformar en semejante belleza le había pedido que me encargara de ella...

-Miroku... –le reprendió Sango.

-es ella, ¿no Inuyasha? –él solo asintió.

-

-princesa, ¿por qué no lo dejáis? Lleváis cantando la misma estrofa una y otra vez... –pidió Naoko preocupada.

-sé que hay algo más... sé que hay algo que hará que recupere mis recuerdos... –cogiendo un ramo silvestre mirándolo con melancolía- lo único que he adquirido es que es un hombre que me ha protegido y ayudado, un guerrero que no teme al peligro, una persona generosa y amable... solo conmigo... –con una sonrisa percibida por los cuatro amigos que estaban impresionados por las palabras y el tono de voz de la humana- tengo vagos recuerdos de estar esperándole en numerosas ocasiones... para matar el tiempo, me dedicaba a coger flores para dárselas cuando llegase...

-"Rin-chan..." –había pensado Kagome completamente asombrada por los sentimientos que habían detrás de aquellas palabras.

-pero... por mucho que lo intento... no soy capaz de recordar su rostro... ni siquiera esta simple canción donde ahí había quedado grabado su nombre y el de otra persona más... pero me duele la cabeza cuando lo intento... como si mi mente se negara a recordarlo... y no sé si será lo mejor...

-pero princesa, vos estáis enamorada de él...

Asombrando a los tres presentes y confirmando las sospechas de Kagome.

-Naoko recuerda lo que te dije el otro día... aunque yo sienta este amor por él, tengo la sensación de que él no me corresponde... y además, no puedo dejar a Sei-kun...

-¿qué queréis decir? ¿Acaso vais renunciar a esa persona que por años habéis tratado de recordar?

-bien sabes que cada vez que tengo un recuerdo suyo, no puedo evitar desmayarme... ya cuando sueño con él, sufro al despertar y no saber quién es... lo mismo ocurre en las noches de luna en cuarto menguante...

-

-ella lo ha decidido... y está segura... –dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta.

CONTINUARÁ...

-------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

No tengo palabras para disculparme por mi tardanza. Trabajo, asuntos que atender, dolor de espalda y gripe fueron los que hicieron que me olvidara de este fic.

Pero bueno, aquí está la continuación. Quizás no tenga el mismo sabor que antes, pero que se le va a hacer. Yo le he puesto todo mi corazón.

Sesshomaru ahora ya sabe donde está, Inuyasha y sus amigos la han localizado pero han decidido dejarla y Rin ha tomado la decisión de atormentarse. Tranquilos que no lo pienso dejar así.

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews.

Por cierto, si os interesa, el 06/06/07 publicaré un fic crossover con sesshrin como una de las tres parejas protagonistas. Más información en mi profile.

_**PREVIEW DEL PROX CAP: **_

_-esperaré a que nos casemos, a partir de ahí vete acostumbrando a que te bese, ¿entendido inocentona? –dándole un ligero golpe en la frente._

_-_

_-yo se la cantaba a él, cuando se iba y me preguntaba dónde podía estar. _

_-y siempre venía a buscarte._

_-_

_-no puedo volver._

_-¡maldita sea! Estoy dejando a un lado mi orgullo y te estoy pidiendo que regreses conmigo incluso como pareja._

_-_

_-¿qué hace con un youkai?_

'Atori'


End file.
